gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Ku ciemności: Epizod 10 – Punkt zbrojny
Hosnian Prime stanowił stolicę Nowej Republiki, odkąd siły Ogromnego Królestwa Sithów skumulowały się przeciwko demokratycznemu państwu i w efekcie wysadziły Chandrilę, używając do tego superbroni znanej jako Oko Shmi. Od tego czasu jednak sporo się zmieniło. Minęło już równe dziesięć lat od rezygnacji Lanevera Villechama z funkcji kanclerza oraz w zasadzie już cztery lata, odkąd Tarsunt pełnił funkcję Komisarza do Spraw Wewnętrznych, która, prawdę mówiąc, bardzo przypadała mu do gustu. Teraz z kolei posada mężczyzny mogła się zdawać zagrożona. — Pani kanclerz! — zwrócił się Villecham, wchodząc do biura kanclerz Grewpshy. — Nie może mnie pani zdymisjonować! Zbyt wiele znaczę dla Republiki! Grewpsha siedziała teraz z łokciami opartymi o swoje szklane biurko. W budynku Senatu czuła się jak u siebie. — Ale Jego Wysokość Makewpa ma już obiecane stanowisko — powiedziała stanowczo, po czym wskazała ręką na fruwającego po jej prawicy Toydarianina. — Kiedy to jakiś fruwający robak jest, a nie polityk z krwi i kości! — awanturował się Lanever Villecham, uderzając laską w podłogę. Grewpsha natomiast nie skomentowała jego rasistowskich tekstów. — Poza tym było to już planowane od dawna i nastąpiłoby nawet wcześniej, gdyby nie pańskie niepowodzenie w misji na Naboo — podsumowała. Lanever Villecham dał znać kanclerz Grewpshy, że jest niezadowolony, i oparł się obiema rękami o swoją drewnianą laskę, trzymając ją po frontowej stronie ciała. — Nonsens! — krzyknął. — Szukała sobie pani następnego komisarza za moimi plecami! Grewpsha położyła swoje czoło na dłoniach, po czym wstała i podeszła do znajdującej się za biurkiem szyby. Jak zwykle skrzyżowała swoje ręce na plecach i odwróciła się tyłem do Villechamama. Tarsunt tymczasem wymienił już niebyt uprzejme spojrzenie z fruwającym nieopodal królem Makewpą. — Proszę dać mi jeszcze jedną szansę, a to wszystko odkręcę! — dawny kanclerz kontynuował. — Kiedy tu nie ma czego odkręcać — odparła Grewpsha, odwracając się w stronę Villechama. — Jego Wysokość Makewpa po trzech latach rządzenia zrzekł się tronu tylko po to, by godnie pana zastąpić. Makewpa, który fruwał po prawicy Grewpshy, cały czas wyglądał dość obojętnie. Villecham z kolei patrzył na niego spode łba, jak gdyby znalazł w nim osobę swojego największego wroga. — Poza tym nie widzę możliwości — kontynuowała kobieta — by dać panu kolejną ostatnią szansę. Mniejszość Galaktyczna nadal rządzi planetą. Nie minie chwila, zanim wypowiedzą nam wojnę… Wtem rozległ się strzał, jak gdyby ktoś strzelał z wielkiego blastera. Grewpsha ponownie odwróciła się, by spojrzeć przez szybę, i jej oczom ukazał się dymiący budynek, który jeszcze niedawno stanowił bazę basenu publicznego. — Chyba coś jest na rzeczy, pani kanclerz — zwrócił uwagę Lanever Villecham. — Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio potraktowano nas ogniem. Grewpsha szeroko otworzyła oczy. — Zaiste — powiedziała i w tym momencie nastąpił drugi strzał. Kanclerz sięgnęła po swój komunikator, który miała przyczepiony do lewej strony pasa. — Admirał Holdo! — powiedziała. — …wiceadmirał — poprawił ją Lanever Villecham, unosząc się dumą; ta jednak postanowiła grzecznie go zignorować. — …proszę poinformować swoją Radę Militarną, że ktoś nam ostrzeliwuje miasto. Zorganizujcie ewakuację dla senatorów! Obserwując dwa kolejne strzały i wsłuchując się w słowa obecnej kanclerz, Lanever Villecham przypomniał sobie, jak to wiceadmirał Amilyn Holdo została wybrana Marszałkiem Rady Militarnej. I bynajmniej nie działo się to ku jego uciesze. Piąty strzał był wymierzony w biuro Grewpshy. Kanclerz w ostatniej chwili zauważyła nakierowaną w jej stronę lufę wielkiego, neimoidiańskiego krążownika. Nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć. Wiązka laserowa spaliłaby ją doszczętnie, jednak w ostatniej chwili została odepchnięta przez Lanevera Villechama, który dodatkowo krzyknął „uwaga!”. Kobieta ocknęła się po chwili. Obok niej siedział Villecham; oboje mieli osmolone twarze. Jak widać, Komisarz do Spraw Wewnętrznych ocalił kanclerz życie. Szkoda, że król Makewpa nie miał tyle szczęścia i laser przysmażył go jak off Ludzką Pszczołę. — Panie komisarzu — Grewpsha odezwała się po chwili — cofam wszystko, co o panu mówiłam. Jest pan bardzo użyteczny. Ben Solo także zauważył strzały i w mgnieniu oka wybiegł z mieszkania na parterze budynku znajdującego się centralnie na przeciw Senatu, które wynajmował. Chociaż z jednej strony było mu przykro, no bo bądź co bądź nikt nie lubi być ostrzeliwany, zwłaszcza gdy giną niewinni mieszczanie, którzy po prostu chcą popływać, to z drugiej strony cieszył się, gdyż miał nadzieję, że ten atak opóźni jego planowany odlot; nazajutrz bowiem razem z Lukiem miał wracać do świątyni Jedi. Teraz Ben znajdował się centralnie pod neimoidiańskim krążownikiem, z którego po chwili zaczęły wylatywać droidy-sępy. Maszyny bez oporu strzelały do wszystkiego, co się ruszało, a także do obiektów statycznych. Chłopak zapalił swój miecz świetlny, gotowy do odbijania ich wiązek laserowych. Kiedy jednak nikt w niego nie strzelił przez pięć minut, sięgnął po swój komunikator. — Admirał Holdo! — krzyknął. — Proszę jak najszybciej ewakuować komisarza Villechama i kanclerz Grewpshę! — Właśnie tam lecę — chłopak usłyszał głos oficer, która teraz stała na mostku Skawy. — Niestety obawiam się, że okręt jest za duży, aby podlecieć tak blisko Senatu! — Masz ci los! — zmartwił się padawan. Ben jeszcze chwilkę postał w tym samym miejscu, a potem jeszcze raz chwycił za swój komunikator. — Lando! — krzyknął ponownie, a gdy usłyszał sygnał zwrotny, kontynuował. — Przyleć szybko na Stary Rynek, zabierz mnie z sobą i lecimy ratować Villechama i Grewpshę! Ben jeszcze chwilkę postał sobie na placu, jednak znowu nikt do niego nie strzelał. Kiedy neimoidiańskich statków namnożyło się jeszcze więcej, w końcu zjawił i Lando, lecący Vrooblem Millennium. — Co tak długo? — zapytał Ben. — Może nie być kogo ratować! — Nie widzisz, że przeżywamy tu apokalipsę? — jęknął Lando. — Spokojnie, zaraz podlecimy na lądowisko awaryjne i zgarniemy senatorów. Droga na ów lądowisko nie zajęła przyjaciołom zbyt dużo czasu. Kiedy wylądowali, z budynku wychodziła już kanclerz Grewpsha w towarzystwie swojej straży i podpierającego się drewnianą laską Komisarza do Spraw Wewnętrznych Lanevera Villechama. Wszyscy pospiesznie uścisnęli sobie ręce. — Ale nam się zgrał ten punkt zborny! Czy może raczej… zbrojny! — zaśmiał się Lanever Villecham i klepnął kanclerz Grewpshę po plecach zbyt mocno, sądząc po jej minie. Kiedy wszyscy się załadowali, Ben Solo jak z procy wbiegł do kokpitu, gdzie czekał już Lando. — Dobra, to teraz zwiększ osłony na maksa i daj znać admirał… — Wiceadmirał! — dobiegł głos ze świetlicy. — …admirałowi Ackbarowi — kontynuował padawan — że zbieramy się wszyscy na Skawie. Trzeba opracować dalszy plan działania. | Poprzedni = Ku ciemności: Epizod 09 – Wielka ucieczka, część II | Następny = Ku ciemności: Epizod 11 – Przebudzenie Jedi }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania